


Como amar a una mujer como Emma

by Rojasval17



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojasval17/pseuds/Rojasval17
Summary: On a dull afternoon at the station, Killian receives a visit from Henry, who has some questions for his stepfather.* This fanfic is written in Spanish, to read it in another language you must use Google Chrome and have the function to always translate from Spanish, to the language you want to read it.I hope you enjoy it :)





	Como amar a una mujer como Emma

Había terminado el papeleo del día, a veces los días en la estación del Sheriff se tornaban muy aburridos debido a los escasos crímenes en Storybrooke. Todavia le quedaban dos horas para completar su turno, luego podría irse a casa con su esposa. Habian pasado más de 7 meses desde que habían derrotado al hada negra, desde entonces, nada había nuevo pasado. 

 

Sabiendo que esperar una llamada por algún crimen sería inútil, quitó de su bolsillo su nuevo Iphone,  
Henry se encargó principalmente la educación de Killian sobre los clásicos y la tecnología.

 

Gracias a él, ya sabía quien era Marty McFly.

 

Todavía no sabía como usar su nuevo Smartphone a la perfección, pero al menos sabia enviar mensajes, hacer llamadas y tomarle fotos a Emma cuando no se daba cuenta y usar la aplicación de Spotify para escuchar cualquier canción que quisiera.

 

 

"Amor, ya terminé con el papeleo y estoy aburrido, todavía me faltan unas horas para terminar mi turno. Te extraño" K.

 

 

Bajó su telefono en el escritorio y se acomodó para seguir leyendo "Latitudes piratas" libro recomendado por Belle.Estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que no había se había dado cuenta que Henry había entrado en la estación.

 

"Oye, Killian"

 

"Hola muchacho, no te escuché entrar" 

 

Killian sonrió a su hijastro mientras señalaba la silla para que tomara asiento. 

 

"¿Qué haces tú aquí Henry, no deberías ir a casa?" Preguntó Killian mientras miraba a su Hijastro.

 

"Es que… ¿Puedo hacerte alguna pregunta?"

 

Le gustaba cuando Henry le preguntaba cosas ya que él también lo ayudaba bastante con lo que no conocía de este reino, quería que el muchacho lo viera como un hombre en el que podría confiar (aparte de su abuelo) y contarle sus cosas, se habían hecho muy unidos y sabía que a su edad debían ayudarlo, y más cuando él mísmo lo pedía.

 

"Claro que sí, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras" 

 

Henry se acomodó en en sillón, se vaeía nervioso, tomando aire, miró directamente a los ojos de Killian.

 

"Bueno, es que… hoy estabamos en un debate sobre como se enamoraron nuestros padres y para hacerlo más fácil quisiera hacer más preguntas a medida que contestas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

 

Killian asintió.

 

"¿En que momento te enamoraste de mamá?"

 

Killian miró a Henry, se había hecho esa pregunta tantas veces, nunca encontró una respuesta, era un misterio para él mismo, sabía que la atracción sexual estaba allí desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, pero nunca supo en que momento se había enamorado de Emma Swan. Cerró los ojos volviendo a analizar la pregunta.

 

"¿Sabes Henry? me pregunté lo mismo muchas veces y nunca encontré una respuesta, yo lo supe cuando ya estaba enamorado de ella"

 

"¿En que momento te diste cuenta que ya estabas enamorado?"

 

Siempre que pensaba en esa pregunta recordaba su primer beso con Emma en Neverland, momentos después, cuando se quedó "esperando los cinco minutos e ir a buscar leña" en ese momento se dió cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado, vio su futuro alejado de la oscuridad y el tormento en el que estuvo sometido más de trescientos años.

 

"Me di cuenta momentos despues de que besé a tu madre por primera vez"

 

Henry frunció el ceño e inclinó levemente la cabeza, era un gesto que Emma hacía cuando tenía curiosidad, este muchacho tenía mucho del carácter de su madre, sabía que le haría otra pregunta.

 

"¿Donde fue?

 

"En neverland"

 

Vio como abría los ojos, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de decidir apartar ese tema. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que dijera algo o le hiciera otra pregunta.

 

"Okeeeey, estoy seguro de que no quiero saber más que eso, así que te hare otra pregunta. ¿Cuando te diste cuenta que la amabas y que ella era tu amor verdadero?"

 

Killian acarició su barbilla y se mantuvo varios segundos en silencio, se movió un poco antes de contestar. 

 

"Cuando estaba en el bosque encantado y cuando ustedes dos estaban Nueva York. No dejaba de pensar en ella y no dejaba de preguntarme si ambos estaban bien, también tenía una pequeña porción de esperanza de que ella me recordara. Me di cuenta que ella era mi final feliz cuando comencé a cortejarla o como le ficen aquí, a salir con ella, no quería nada más que su felicidad y bienestar. Pero el momento en que me di cuenta que ella era mi amor verdadero fue cuando hicimos esa prueba en el inframundo. Y soy sangrientamente afortunado."

 

Henry sonrió al escuchar su respuesta.

 

"Se que mamá es una mujer complicada ¿Es difícil amarla?"

 

Killian sonrió negando levemente con su cabeza.

 

"¿Sabes? No todos tienen la suerte de estar con una mujer complicada. Por que las mujeres difíciles son las que realmente lo valen todo, ellas no se conforman y pueden llegar a ser tan crueles o tan dulces y adorables como el más bello de los ángeles. Muy a menudo huyen o se enfadan, pueden hasta gritarte dependiendo de su temperamento. Son difíciles, por que son muy, muy inteligentes, incontrolables, saben amar con toda su alma, sin limites ni ataduras, son un verdadero desafio"

 

Levantó la vista hacia el muchacho quien parecía cautivado por sus palabras. "Eso es una de las cosas de me atrajo de Emma, ella es tan feroz en un momento y en otro puede ser la persona más dulce, tiene esa fiereza y es lo que me vuelve loco de ella. Puede estar seria en un momento, y al siguiente lanzar un chiste de la nada. Las mujeres son muy complejas, y creeme, tu madre es lo mejor que me pasó y aun que está loca, no me imagino mi vida sin ella. Y no, no es dificil amarla, pars mi amarla es tan fácil como respirar" 

 

Henry sonrió. "Realmente la amas, nunca pensé que obtendría una respuesta tan buena. Mamá tiene razón al decir que eres muy elocuente con las palabras"

 

"¿Tu madre dijo eso?" Preguntó Killian sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 

"Oye, no le digas que te dije" dijo Henry. Killian sólo sonrió.

 

"Tengo una última pregunta"

 

"¿Crees que eres capaz de amar a otra mujer como amas a mi mamá?

 

"No, no lo haría, de eso estoy completamente seguro" Killian contestó tan rápido que sorprendió a Henry. "No podría, no le digas esto a tu madre, pero el año en que pasé en el bosque encantado nunca pude ver a otra mujer de la mísma forma que veía a tu madre, no podría ver a otra mujer de la forma en que veo y amo a Emma. Tu madre revivió una parte que creí muerta y su recuerdo es lo que me impidió volver a mi antigua vida, después de tanto tiempo, gracias a ella encontré mi hogar"

 

Henry sonrió y asintió, se levantó del sillón y tomó su mochila. "Gracias por ayudarme, estoy muy feliz de que seas tú quien ama verdaderamente a mi madre"

 

Killian sonrió alborotando el cabello de Henry "El que ella me haya elegido es mi mayor orgullo, el honor es mío. Siempre que quieras preguntarme algo puedes hacerlo"

 

"Gracias Killian" Antes de salir de la estación él volvió a girarse. "Oye, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Quería pasar por un helado, luego me voy a casa de Regina"

 

"Claro, de todos modos no creo que se necesiten de mis servicios aquí" 

 

 

 

 

===========================================

 

 

 

"Emma, ¿Estás aquí? Ya volví, Amor"

 

Killian elevó la voz, sabiendo que Emma se encontraba en el segundo piso. Dejó el helado en la mesa que se encontraba cerca, al escuchar los pasos de su Emma. Al bajar todos los escalones ella sonrió al verlo y lo tomó de las solapas de su abrigo de cuero para darle un gran beso.

 

"Oye, marinero no te esperaba tan temprano. ¿Estabas muy aburrido allí?" 

 

"Muy, me alegro de volver a tus brazos" dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y juntaba sus cuerpos y la volvía a besar.

 

"Sabes a helado de menta"

 

"Es por que pasé con Henry a la heladería"

 

Se separó lo suficiente para tomar el helado que dejó en la mesa. "Toma, esto es para ti"

 

Emma volvió la tomarlo de las solapas de su abrigo para besarlo con más pasión, ya sabía que Emma amaba las cosas dulces y que el helado de chocolate es el camino a su corazón. 

 

"Realmente por eso me casé contigo" Dijo Emma mientras tomaba la bolsa que contenía el pote de helado.

 

"¿Te casaste conmigo sólo por que te compro helados?" Killian hizo un adorable puchero con sus labios. 

 

"En realidad me casé contigo por que eres un gran besador" Bromeó Emma.

 

Después de que ambos se acomodaran en el sofá, Emma recostó su cabeza entre sus piernas con una almohada. Luego de varios minutos cómodos en silencio, Emma habló.

 

"¿Que hacía Henry en la estación contigo?"

 

Killian sonrió a su curiosa esposa. "El muchacho me hizo unas cuantas preguntas. También dijo que has dicho que soy muy elocuente con las palabras" Killian sonrió de manera perversa.

 

Emma rodó los ojos.

 

"¿Qué preguntas hizo Henry?"

 

"¿No puedes evitar ser curiosa, mi amor?"

 

"No. No puedo, ahora dime.

 

"Fue una conversación entre hombres Swan, mis labios estan sellados"

 

Emma se levantó para encararlo mientras le daba un golpe en su pecho. "Ya dime, lo haces a propósito, sabes que soy curiosa y más cuando se trata de Henry, si no me dices de buena gana, te obligaré a decirmelo"

 

"Ah, ¿Y exactamente que harás? Killian meneó las cejas, desafiandola.

 

En el momento en que vio el brillo de desafio aceptado en sus ojos y la sonrísa seductora de Emma, se dio cuenta que su pequeño secreto no duraría. Ella subió a su regazo, acariciando sus hombros lentamente mientras sonreía.

 

Le contó todo horas más tarde.


End file.
